


The Playboy

by Snowhusky369



Series: The Playboy Series [1]
Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms
Genre: Baby, BoyxBoy, Gay, Ghost fighting, M/M, Mpreg, Playboy, Rise of the Guardians - Freeform, Sex, What will your momma say, Yaoi, combo - Freeform, does your family know?, jackxdanny, nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowhusky369/pseuds/Snowhusky369
Summary: Jack Frost, aka the playboy, was the school’s most notorious bad guy. He was hot, of course, but with a bad reputation of dumping every girl who fell in love with him. Not only that, but the girls always ended up cold, harsh, as if their hearts had been frozen.Danny Fenton, aka the hot nerd, was the typical nerd with one catch: he was actually quite hot. Girls would crowd around to watch as the nerd came into school, nervous as usual and always bustling around with his oversized glasses and backpack. The only thing that could make any girl deter from him was the fact that he was gay.Mother Nature has a way of making things fall into place and these two boys are about to find out exactly what she’s willing to do to make things work.





	1. Chapter 1

“He’s so hot.” “God, don’t I know it?” “Remember what happened to Paulina after they broke up, though?” “Yeah! It’s like she can’t feel anything anymore.” “I know, right?” “So freaky!” Gossip floats down the hall after the white-haired boy, his blue eyes flashing with indignation at what they were saying. It wasn’t _his_ fault the black-haired girl had frosted her heart over. It happened every time he took a girl out. They always ended up the same; blank eyes, frozen heart, and much colder temperature than before.  
Brushing past the crowd, he practically snorted when everyone avoided touching anything about him. Of course they did. He had the reputation of a heart breaker, a bad boy, a playboy. Shivering, he stalked into his first class and sat down in his spot, back row, closest to the door, beside the gay kid. A noise sounded, a fluster of sounds, and Jack looked up quickly, watching as the nerd appeared as if conjured up by the mere thought of him. Girls followed after him, clutching their chests and whispering to themselves, as the boy entered the classroom, oblivious to the popularity he had earned for himself.

He watched out of the corner of his eyes as the boy sat down beside him, setting down his backpack before pulling out yesterday’s homework and quickly filling it in. That move alone pulled an eyebrow arch from the playboy. It was unusual for the small, lean nerd to be late on doing his homework. Lately, though, that’s all he ever seemed to be was late, tired, and nervous. Narrowing his eyes at the raven-headed boy, he silently concluded that he would have to see what he could dig up on this Fenton boy. There had to be a reason for his sudden change in life.

~~~~~~

What was the viewpoint of a russian worm? Nevermind. Danny shook his head sharply, rereading the question on the plain white paper. An entirely new question appeared, causing him to sigh in relief. Instead of what he had originally read, it now was asking for, well, basically pi as that was the answer. “3.14159,” he murmured as he wrote down the first thirty digits of pi. Going on the next questions, he pushed himself to breathe and relax before he wrote down the wrong answer.

Despite the urge to get his homework done, he grew constantly aware of that fact that the white-haired kid was now fully staring at him. Probably in shock. Danny had been sitting here long enough to know that this boy wasn’t a good student, didn’t give a shit about what the world thought of him, and hated bullies. The last point was proven when Danny had first gotten his glasses and Dash had tried to pumble him in, stating that he was just making himself nerdy looking on purpose. The white-haired kid, Jack, had stepped into the swing meant for Danny, receiving a bloody nose, and gave Dash a glare that caused the bully’s skin to go ghost white. Danny was almost certain Dash had even shit himself in the fear he was obviously feeling.

Glancing up from his homework, his blue gaze met Jack’s icy ones and held the gaze for just a solid moment before breaking contact. Turning back to his homework, he stared at the page, a bright red blush creeping up on his pale cheeks. Of course, he was blushing. Why not? The cutest, coldest playboy was staring at him, not blinking or moving away.

~~~~~~

Jack grinned as he watched the red creep up on the boy’s cheeks and the back of his neck. Adorable. Despite the boy’s obvious status as a geek and a nerd, Jack could feel his heart tug to try out the young boy. When their eyes had met, he had felt his heart stutter before speeding up, the urge to drop his gaze strong. He didn’t though. Instead, he focused on the deep blueness of Danny’s eyes that seemed to pull him in and wrap him up in a blanket of comfort and unbiasedness. ‘How unfair it was to have someone you love who doesn’t love you back!’ Jack thought bitterly, pulling out his notebook as the teacher entered the classroom.

As the teacher spoke about something Jack could care less about, he doodled, drawing Danny’s blush and eyes over and over again, erasing and sketching until the image was perfect. Grabbing out some of his special markers and ink pens, he went over Danny’s face, sneaking glances at the boy when he was certain Danny wasn’t looking, with color. By the time he was finished, the bell rang and he packed up his stuff, ready to book it so that he could hang the picture up in his locker.

“Mr. Frost, Mr. Fenton, come up here, please.” Sighing, Jack dropped his bag at his chair, going up to the desk of the bald, fat teacher. Danny followed, his eyes large with shocked fear. “Your assignments please.” The teacher held out his hand and Jack threw his fists into his pocket, shrugging at the teacher’s calm gaze. Danny hesitantly tugged the paper out of his own backpack, handing it to the man, and Jack bit his lip, once again shocked by how little was actually done on the page. “Mr. Fenton, are you alright?” the teacher asked as the boy dropped his head. “Yeah,” came the quiet mumble and the teacher sighed. “And your homework, Mr. Frost?” “First of all, Lancelot, my father was Mr. Frost. I’m Jack. Second of all, I don’t have it.” “And why not?” the teacher asked, raising an eyebrow at him. “My cat pissed on it?” Jack asked, attempting to make it sound as if the teacher should have already known that.

Danny snorted before clapping his hand over his mouth, panic crossing his eyes. The corner of Jack’s lips pulled up in a smirk as he eyed the small boy beside him. “Alright, you two. You two have detention. I’ll see you after school tonight. Dismissed.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I own neither Danny nor Jack. I wish I did but I don't. ~
> 
> Danny- So what? You're a playboy now?  
Jack- I guess so. I dunno.  
Danny- How does that even work?  
Jack- *Shrugs* How do _you_ work? You're a popular gay nerd!  
Danny- *Blushes profusely* I-I am not!  
Me: Alright boys, calm down now. Onto the story!
> 
> ~Enjoy~

God. God god god. Sighing, Jack stood up from his crouch under the desk in front of him, a sack of old gum sitting near him. In punishment, Mr. Lancer had decided they would clean his classroom, scrubbing everything clean. Already, Jack had cleaned the board, Lancer’s desk, and ten out of the fourteen desks. Four more to go, he thought before looking around for the raven-headed boy. Danny was currently working on cleaning the windows, having already started on the windows looking outside. Together, they had swept the floor, dusted, and put stuff in order. When they were finished with their jobs, they would then mop the floor and Lancer would let them go home.

“So, you’re Jack?” Jack flinched at the small voice, looking up at the nerd with a raised eyebrow. The raven boy shrugged, looking back at the glass, and mumbled, “Just trying to start a conversation.” He grew quiet, his blue eyes on the window. Jack let out a sigh. “Yeah, I’m Jack. What of it?” “Is it true that you’re a playboy?” Jack’s fist grew tight around the rag, his eyes growing hard, and he leveled the boy with a look that could kill. Danny ducked his head, squeaking in fear, and drew a reply from the white boy. “Everyone else says I am but I don’t think that’s it. Girls play with me, leadin’ me to believe they like me, and then turn out to be wicked and hateful.” 

Danny sighed, looking at the window again, and replied, “I know that feeling. There was a girl once who treated me like I was just someone to play with.” Jack looked over at the boy, ceasing all work on the stubborn piece of chewing gum he was currently struggling to pull off. “I’m sorry, Danny,” he murmured, drawing a surprised look from the boy. “What?” Danny blushed, looking away, and replied, “I didn’t know you could be sorry for anything.” “I know I’m the bad type but that’s a little too stereotypical for you to assume I can’t be sorry for anything, ya know.” “Yeah, sorry. I know.” Smiling, Jack looked back down at the gum he was trying to peel off. 

“Hey, let's ditch detention.” He looked up, only to get leveled with an ‘Are you nuts’ look from the other boy. “It was just a suggestion,” he mumbled and Danny let out a puff of air through his nostrils. “No. We earned this detention, now we gotta see it through. Don’t worry ‘bout leaving cuz I’m not gonna let you leave so that I have to do the rest.” “What else is there to do?” Jack retorted. “The only things that still need to be done is mopping. Just finished the gum.” Danny glared at him and he simply shrugged, giving the boy a cheeky grin. “Just a thought.”

“Well, I for one think that is a horrible thought. Let’s finish what we are supposed to do, Jack. Then we can leave.” Jack nodded, standing up and carrying the bag of old gum to the door before heading to the mop. Using the swiffer wet jet, he quickly cleaned the bottom half, letting the boy beside him clean the other half. When they were through, they dumped the trash in a bin outside, put away the cleaning supplies, and grabbed their bags. “Want a ride?” Jack asked Danny, watching as the boy’s face grew conflicted with thoughts. “Bro, chill. It’s just a question. You live on the way to my house anyways so I could just help you out with shortening your walking time.”

Danny still hesitated, uncertain of whether this was such a great idea or not, before giving in. He allowed the boy to lead him to the dark blue Chrysler Sebring, even smirking when Jack opened the passenger’s seat. The car was nice inside, leather coating the seats and a scented bag hanging from the rear-view mirror. Danny clicked the seatbelt, watching with slight amusement as Jack climbed into the driver’s seat, clicking his seatbelt and looking around before pulling out. As Jack drove, Danny just stared, memorizing his facial features and appearance. Jack Frost was actually quite hot, with his soft jawline, bright, blazing blue eyes, and wispy white hair. Danny had to shake himself when the urge to stroke that hair became really strong.

“Just so you know, I was born with this white hair,” Jack grunted, his lips pulling up in a grin. He could feel Danny’s gaze lingering on him, the joy inside of him swelling at the warmth his eyes were giving off. “Danny, can I ask you something?” Jack asked as he pulled up to the boy’s home. “Would you consider dating a lowly old playboy like me?”

Danny pulled back in surprise, his face flushing, as he eyed the boy. _Is this guy joking?_ Taking in Jack’s refusal to look him in the eyes and the fact that he was now fidgeting with the hem of his jeans, Danny realized that he was not, indeed, joking. “Listen, Jack, I’ll give you a week. If you aren’t what I want, I’m not going to play with you and I’m not going to let you play with me either.” Jack nodded earnestly, his eyes bright with excitement and eagerness to prove to Danny that he was the one. “Alright, Jack. Tomorrow is day one.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I own neither Danny nor Jack. I wish I did but I don't. ~
> 
> Danny- And you were making fun of me being popular and gay.  
Jack- No I wasn't. I was making fun of the popular nerd part.  
Danny- 0o0 W-why?  
Jack- Because I'm gay. Why would I make fun of you being gay?  
Danny- I dunno. I guess I wasn't thinking straight.  
Jack- Or maybe you were distracted by my appearance. I can tell by the arch in your pants.  
Danny: >////<  
Me: Jack, stop it. Don't worry, Danny. I've got your back.  
Danny: T-thanks.
> 
> ~Enjoy~

Nervousness ticked at Jack's mind as he quickly finished the last problem on the paper. Boy would Lancelot be surprised when he turned it in! Smiling, he pushed the paper into his backpack and threw some pencils in as well. Heading down the hall past the small bedroom containing his father, he grabbed his sneakers and an apple and headed out. Outside, he ran into the black-haired boy who was, currently, sitting on his porch steps. Crying out, the two boys landed in a tangled pile on the ground, Danny sitting in Jack's lap, and Jack sat up, grinning cheekily at the nerd. "Well, Danny. I didn't know you were that type of guy," he teased, watching as the boy's cheeks flamed up bright red as he struggled just to pull himself up. When it seemed like he was off, Jack moved to get up himself and Danny lost his balance, falling down hard on Jack's poor, unprepared member. Howling in pain, Jack quickly pushed Danny off of himself and place his hands around his crotch, pressing his face into the concrete. "Damn it, Danny. It was a joke," he whimpered as he pushed himself to his feet, his hands still in the same place in front of his crotch.

"I'm so sorry, Jack!" Danny squeaked, coming to the other boy's side, his wide blue eyes looking around frantically. "Are you going to be okay?" "Am I going to be okay?" Jack repeated, straightening up just a little." "Y-yeah. That's what I asked," Danny replied and Jack snorted, straightening up a little. "I mean, my poor dick was just squashed by your surprisingly heavy body but I guess I'll be alright."

Danny's cheeks flamed up again and he picked up his backpack, ignoring Jack's comment. "Come on, Jack. Let's get to school," he murmured, nudging Jack's shoulder, and Jack nodded, scooping up his own stuff. They headed down the path, silence spreading comfortably between the two, and Jack thought about the school day. He hoped that changing his bad habits at school would help Danny feel a little better about him.

"So, uh, Jack. What do you like to do?" the raven-headed boy asked awkwardly, his head tilting sweetly to the side. "Let's see. Hmm. That's a hard one. Not many people want to know what I enjoy doing. Most of the time, they just want to get into bed with me. Tell you what. Since today's Friday, would you by chance want to hang out after school? I could show you my favorite place in all the world." Danny thought about it for a second, his eyes scanning Jack's face for any signs of teasing or jesting. Finding only sincere excitement, Danny sighed, smiling at the boy, and nodded. "Yeah. I would love to," he replied and Jack's eyes lit up with joy.

After they arrived at school, Jack and Danny split off to head to their lockers to gather their stuff and Danny found himself the target of strange looks and quick whispers. "Danny!" a voice called and he turned around from his locker to see his best friends coming up to him. "Oh, hey guys," he greeted, smiling at them. "Where have you been? We've been trying to get a hold of you all night!" Sam exclaimed, waving her phone around. "Yeah, dude. Is it true that you and the playboy are together?" Tucker asked and Danny paled, staring at them. "Where'd you hear that from?" he asked quickly and the two shared looks. "Someone heard you and him talking yesterday. They told everyone about how you and him are dating now." "Everyone?" he gasped.

"FENTURD!" "Yep, everyone." Danny looked up to watch as the blond-haired jock came stomping up, shoving students out of the way. "Is it true, Fenturd? You're dating my boy?" he snarled, a vein practically popping out of his neck. "You're in for a beating now, Fenturd. I'll kill you myself." Shoving Danny against the locker, he raised a fist and Danny squeezed his eyes closed, preparing himself for impact. Except. It never came.

Opening his eyes, he stared in shock at a body in front of him, the boy's head turned to the side, eyes squeezed closed. "J-jack?" he squeaked and the other boy opened his eyes, smiling at Danny. "It's okay, Danny. I'll protect you," he murmured before turning to face the bully, his eyes narrowed and his expression dangerously unreadable. "Jack, move," Dash growled, ready to throw another punch. In reply, the white-haired boy swiped a thumb over his now bleeding nose, letting out a growl.

"I was never yours, you asshole," Jack growled, widening his legs so his stance was more sturdy. "Punch me all you want, kick me as long as you wish, but you will no longer harm a hair on Danny's head." Dash's gaze sharpened and he threw another punch, his fist connecting with Jack's eye. Jack stumbled back a little but, otherwise, continued to stand so that he could protect Danny. Again and again, Dash's fists pounded against Jack's face and body, bruising and breaking things, all the while, Jack continued to stand so that he could protect Danny. Throwing one last punch, Dash let out a snarl and Jack fell backward, his head snapping against the locker behind him.

"Fine, you jackass. I won't ever forget what you've done to me," he snarled as he stormed off. "Go burn in hell, Jack! Burn forever, Jack Frost."

"Jack," Danny gasped, helping the boy to his feet. His face was swollen, blood oozing from his nose and lips as well as a cut on his forehead. He was panting, his face pale and clammy. "Danny. You're okay," he rasped before passing out in Danny's arms. "Quickly! Let's get him to the nurse's office," Danny gasped and Sam and Tucker helped him drag the playboy to the nurse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I own neither Danny nor Jack. I wish I did but I don't. If I did, it'd still be airing with new episodes.~
> 
> Danny: Jack! Why'd you take that for me?  
Jack: All the better to win you over, my dear.  
Danny: You got hurt really bad, though, Jack.  
Jack: All the better to protect you, my love.  
Danny: Okay. I can't work with this. He's literally turning this into the Red Riding Hood moment where Red confronts the wolf.  
Jack: All the better to taste your lips, my darling.  
Me: *Sigh* Jack. Knock it off and be serious.  
Jack: All the better to act for you, my belov-  
*Gets hit by a bunch of thrown paper scripts by me*
> 
> ENJOY!

When Jack opened his frosty blue eyes as much as they would, it took everything in his willpower not to groan. Not only did his face hurt, his head was pounding ferociously and his rib ached from being slammed against the locker. A face appeared in front of Jack’s limited vision, sky blue eyes lit with worry. “H-hey,” he rasped, wincing as he drew in a particularly quick breath. “Shh, don’t talk. Save your strength.”

Jack sighed, looking around the room as much as his whiplashed neck would allow before letting out a breath. “We’re in the nurse’s room,” Danny whispered and, for the first time, Jack realized that the raven-headed boy was holding his hand, clutching it close to his chest. Smiling, Jack clasped his fingers gently around Danny’s and closed his eyes, allowing the sounds and smells to slightly take away the fact that he was still in school.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Jack?” Danny whispered lightly, bringing him back to the present, and he opened his eyes slowly. “Y-yeah, I think so. I’ve had worse before.” “But never for me,” Danny murmured, awe slipping into his voice. “Why’d you take that for me?” “Because I want to prove myself to you. And because it’s not your fault that my ex is an ass. So he shouldn’t be able to take it out on you.” Smiling, Danny sat back in his chair and had to force himself to not bounce around with giddiness. Chuckling, Jack pushed himself to sit up slowly, the pain of his bad choices making protests the whole time. “I don’t think you should be getting up yet, Jack,” Danny warned and Jack smiled back at him. “Don’t worry about me. I’m a fast recoverer.”

Setting his feet down, he used the cot to support himself until he was certain his balance had retained. Straightening up, he took a step and his leg gave way. Moving faster than he’d ever done, Danny shot forward and caught Jack in a hug, the white-haired boy’s head resting against the crook of his neck. “Sorry,” Jack panted, using Danny as something to lean against. “I don’t mind,” Danny replied, shrugging, and he gently tugged one of Jack’s arms over his shoulder before wrapping his own arm around the boy’s waist.

Together, they managed to get to the front of the office, the nurse nowhere in sight. On a table sat a pink slip that notified anyone that Jack had permission to go home due to his injuries. Picking it up, Danny slipped it into his grip and smiled. “I guess we’ll get you home then.”

With Danny’s help, Jack collected the rest of his homework for the day and threw it into his backpack. They began to head down the sidewalk to Jack’s home, silent for the most part. “Heh, sorry Danny,” Jack rasped and the raven looked up sharply at the boy leaning on him for most of his support. “For what?” Jack looked back at Danny and then dropped his gaze. “I’ve ruined date night. I was gonna take you to my favorite bowling spot but I don’t think I can bowl in this condition.” “You like to bowl?” Danny questioned and Jack nodded, letting a snort before flinching at the pain it caused. “Kinda cheesy, right?”

A blush appeared on Danny’s cheeks and he looked over to see the Nasty Burger as they walked. “Are you in the mood for some food? We could eat at the Nasty Burger before getting home.” Jack looked up at Danny, grinning, and Danny gave a small smile back. “Great. Let’s go then.”


End file.
